This invention relates in general to container forming machinery and deals more particularly with improved apparatus for forming noncircular edges of cup-shaped paper containers and the like. The present invention is particularly concerned with improved apparatus for crimping noncircular edges on containers of the aforedescribed general type or forming beads on noncircular edges of such containers. It is the general aim of the present invention to provide improved high speed container edge forming apparatus of a type particularly suitable for use at a work station on a cup forming machine of the type which includes at least one rotary indexible turret and cup forming mandrels and/or receivers mounted on the turret for supporting a container at various work stations.